


Someone's Still Watching

by mydeira



Series: Something Maybe 'Verse [11]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is still keeping an eye on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Still Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: through “They Keep Killing…”
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I am neither RTD nor the BBC. This is purely for the exorcism of the big bad bunny that landed on my head.
> 
> A/N: Follows The Closer I Am To Finding, though it probably takes place concurrently. This is the eleventh installment in the Something Maybe ‘Verse.

This was no brief affair, burning hot and fast and over before too much damage was done. It should have been over in a few weeks, a couple of months tops. But now, more than three months in, there didn’t seem to be any end in sight. They fucked as fiercely as they fought. There was a tenderness, too, and that was where the real trouble lay. It wasn’t just physical gratification and chasing away the monsters; there was the potential for more.

Jack had seen the signs long before he pulled Owen down to the shooting range. When there was danger, Owen was always putting himself between it and Gwen. And if she got injured, well, it wasn’t only his medical instincts coming to the fore.

As for Gwen herself, Jack had figured it as mostly escape for her. But as the weeks wore on, it was clear how attached she was becoming to Owen. She very rarely ever mentioned Rhys anymore, unless she wanted to set Owen off. There was no better portrait of jealousy than Owen Harper. Until, that was, Gwen caught Owen flirting or paying too much attention to other women. She got that look in her eyes that she got when she was going in for the kill, when she set aside her old ways of handling situations and got things done. Beneath the clinging idealism and big heart was a woman tough as nails and with an iron will that would not be denied when she set her mind to something.

In spite of the pain and likely heartache, Jack couldn’t help but enjoy the scene that unfolded before him in slightly grainy, high resolution black and white. They were beautiful together. Gwen’s luscious curves and all that dark hair and the way she made Owen earn every touch. And Owen…the man had been working out, lean, hard lines and an ass that Jack was almost envious of. For a chance to taste the fire between them… Jack’s smile turned predatory. He hadn’t envied a couple so much since he traveled with—the smiled died immediately.

The sharp click of the stopwatch next to his ear stopped Jack’s mood from descending further. He glanced up to see Ianto, looking very smug.

“Your five minutes are up, sir.”

His eyes trailed along Ianto’s pale torso, down to the black dress trousers that still remained impeccable and neatly pressed even after being crumpled next to Jack’s bed.

“One of these days you’re going to have to tell me your secret,” Jack said, glancing at his own trousers, which looked worse for the wear.

Ianto smirked. “And next you’ll be wanting the secret to my coffee.”

“Oh no, that I’ve given up hope of ever getting my hands on that.”

Stifling a laugh, Ianto said, “Which has nothing to do with the fact that you cannot work the coffee maker.”

“You did something to it,” Jack said suspiciously. “I have never met a piece of machinery that I couldn’t work.”

“Now you have.” The tone of Ianto’s voice wasn’t quite bragging. “The Harkness charm can’t work on everything.”

“It can and it does. Some things take more time than others. Speaking of time,” he looked at the CCTV feed where things were just starting to get interesting, with Gwen and Owen finally making good use of Owen’s giant picture window, “you wouldn’t be willing to give me another two minutes maybe?”

Ianto watched the screen for a moment. One of his eyebrows arched up, indicating he was impressed. He straightened after a moment. “No, sir, I think the five minutes was more time than you should have had to begin with.”

Reluctantly, Jack switched off the feed and stood. “So why did you agree to it?” he purred.

The slight dilation of Ianto’s pupils was the only indication he was affected. “You did earn it, sir. I would have been remiss not to uphold my end of the agreement.”

He leaned close, still keeping a small amount of space between them. “No chance I can earn more?”

“Oh, you can try, sir. But things will in all likelihood be finished by the time you do.”

“Or they might not.” Jack hooked his hand in the waistband of Ianto’s trousers and tugged him forward, reveling in the contact of skin on skin and press of hard, lean muscle. “But I’d really like to try.”

Ianto smiled in amusement. “Three minutes with that tongue thing you do.”

Too easy. “Two minutes.”

“Seriously?” Ianto’s voice cracked ever so slightly.

“Deadly.” This was too much fun. “I could do it in a minute-fifteen, but I would like you to be able to enjoy it.”

“And forty-five seconds will allow for that?”

“Oh, Ianto, I can do things in forty-five seconds or less that will blow your mind.”

There was an audible gulp from the other man. “Can you really, sir? That I’d like to see.”

“The night is still young, Ianto. Anything’s possible.” That was the one thing Jack could still count on after everything he had been through. Some nights it wasn’t enough. But tonight, it definitely was.

He started to maneuver Ianto back towards his quarters when he remembered he still needed to check to see if the program he’d set up was running.

“Hold that thought,” he said as he dashed back to the keyboard.

“Sir?” Never had the title sounded more like a warning.

Jack flashed Ianto a bright smile. “Just checking to make sure the system’s not recording anything it shouldn’t be.” A few quick keystrokes revealed that everything was in order. Gwen and Owen’s privacy was guaranteed as the feed was diverted away from where the CCTV footage was recorded. That didn’t mean that it was erased completely. The feed had to be diverted somewhere. And there was no place more secure than his wrist comm. The recording would be erased eventually, just not until after Jack had a chance to review it and make certain things hadn’t gotten too far out of hand.

Once he was done with Ianto.


End file.
